nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Noromath
The Knights of Noromath Knights of Noromath is a campaign story world for Neverwinter Nights: Enhanced Edition. This is a roleplaying server based upon intrigues between characters and the setting of the Forgotten Realms in 1375 DR, which is the current game year. The Knights of Noromath is set in northern Tethyr in the rural Village of Brost, surounded by several influential barons and their castles. The Knights of Noromath server offers extensive character customization both visually via community hak content and in terms of contextual feats that let you make defining choices for your character. In addition to choosing from several supported subraces and your class standing in Tethyrian society, there are many backgrounds, proficiencies, and even new prestige classes available. The server hak content can be found on the Steam Workshop; by subscribing to the Knights of Noromath and CEP, anyone can join the server using Steam. The Knight of Noromath encompasses the County of Brost in Duchy Noromath in a 1:1 depiction. The level cap on the server is 30, and the server offers numerous crafting systems and resource collection opportunities. Players may join castle baronies, hunt bounties to earn their fortune, and discover the ancient history of Amn, Calimshan, and Tethyr as they go along. Several robust systems based on 20+ years of tabletop tradition and experience include unpredictable critical hit effects, special elemental damage effects, special materials effects, even including custom damage reduction types and Jasperre's AI to make for truly challenging battles based on original ruleset information. The Player's Guide to the Knights of Noromath is our most extensive resource available to help you get started in our world: View the Player's Guide to the Knights of Noromath Administrators and Staff Developers Current Administrators: * DM Spectre - Executive Director * DM Djinn - Storyboard Director * Soulbound - Player President Current Developers: * DM Spectre - Project Manager * DM Djinn - Item/Monster/NPC Design * Malcorath - Staff Developer/Scripter * Mcskinns - Staff Developer/Area Designer * Scitus - Player Development Committee President Campaign Play in NWN The Knights of Noromath is a strict roleplay world, where player actions matter more than anything. As Knights, players may interpret and apply the law. As Barons or other leaders and landowners, they can make lasting changes to the game world through effort and coordination. Every player leaves a wake that other players can interact with in some way. DMs on the Knights of Noromath enable ongoing plots involving sweeping politics or esoteric aspects of the Realms, respectively. Players seeking involvement in a deep and meaningful story will find ready challenges and fulfilling successes on KON. The advancement of a character by experience points is relatively fast compared to many servers, although "downward pressures" such as persistent character death ensure the campaign remains as faithful to the Forgotten Realms as it is fresh for its players. Testimonials Note: This section may contain unsubstantiated information, and may have been compiled by biased parties. Cebrimal "Neverwinter Nights has a strong following 16 years after launch because it embodies a good balance of community, individual creativity, engaging role-play and as close to a pen and paper experience ever presented in a digital offering. Knights of Noromath expands on these assets and delivers on everything this game has to offer." Shadowcat "I love the DM events, and IG intrigue. The community is epic as well. It's always fun to see the stories being told by the characters." Jukka "This is the first server where I genuinely fear for my character's safety. Not because of liches or vampires or dragons but because of politicians." The Noblest Dorf "No game I've played before has ever given me as much satisfaction as KON." scitus "As ever the ability to interact with the world and it's people on Knights of Noromath, is without peer." Category:Gameworlds Category:Gameworld details Category:Neverwinter Nights Category:Custom content Category:Custom content spells Category:CEP